


Help

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: An anonymous request number 5 of micro fics which was. Help(I actually don't remember writing this. I think it was a 3 am induced writing spree)





	Help

Help came in so many forms. Tony had helped him already so much throughout his Spider-man shenanigans. He’d helped him with shit going down at school and helped him with pretty much anything he’d ever wanted.

Peter hated the imbalance though, because there wasn’t really anything he could do to help the Tony Stark. He tried, oh how he had tried for years to bridge that gap from mentee to at least friend.

Which is what lead him to his current predicament. It had been a year since the the reversal as it was known as and Peter was doing great at least on paper. He’d turned 18 and was about to graduate but honestly he wasn’t doing great. He rarely saw Tony and only talked to him once a month and from the sounds of it the other man wasn’t doing any better. Peter hadn’t been a good sleeper since the spider bite and now it was worse, as he’d lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling praying for sleep and that he wouldn’t turn to ash as he slept.

Aunt May had been the one to drop him off here, telling him not to leave until he and Tony figured out whatever the hell was going on and got some sleep. The look she’d given him had made him blush as somehow she knew he was in love with Tony. It was strange, he thought she’d be against it but the looks she gave him when she said she wished she knew how to help him through his panic attacks said it all. She thought Tony could help him, little did she know he wanted to help Tony too.

So that’s why he stood outside of Tony’s lab, trying to get up the courage to go in. Friday had let him know that the older man was awake and in the lab and he could definitely hear Black Sabbath’s Iron Man blaring which made him laugh a bit.

Steeling himself, he asked Friday to open the door and he entered the lab. Tony had his back to him tinkering on something. Peter felt something in him unwind and couldn’t help breathe a small sigh of relief at seeing Tony seemingly OK physically at least. He moved to the small couch in the back corner and just let himself enjoy watching the man he’d fallen in love with.

He wasn’t even aware he’d dozed off until a warm hand on his shoulder and Tony’s voice had him blinking lazily and meeting concerned caramel colored eyes. He hummed softly and just yanked Tony down on him, not even thinking but sighing when Tony fell on him with a soft oomph.

“Peter? How long have you been here? Why are you here?” Tony babbled a bit nervously and Peter just pressed a finger to his lips. Which startled the older man quiet for a moment.

“I’ve missed you Tony. We’ve barely talked, I’ve barely seen you and I know you are doing it for some self sacrificing reason, whether it’s you think I deserve better or you aren’t worthy. But I’m not functioning Tony, I’m falling apart. I’ve got PTSD, I’m not sleeping, even though I am seeing a therapist I need to be around people who get me. More than that, I need to be around people who understand me and love me and I may be way off the mark but I think that is you.” Peter paused seeing realization cross the other’s face. He brought his hands up to cradle Tony’s face, “I love you Tony Stark. Even if you don’t love me in the same way that’s OK but just let me care for you. Let me love you and make sure you’re OK and in my life.”

His answer came when Tony relaxed against him and surprised him with a gentle kiss, “Christ, Sweetheart, I’ve been trying to let you live your life. You don’t need some old man holding you back. If this is really something you want, Pete, I won’t fight it anymore. But I’m a mess,” Peter cut Tony off with a soft kiss, stroking his cheek with a thumb tenderly. He stared deeply into Tony’s eyes. 

“I think this is something we both need. Tony, I can be myself with you. I don’t have to worry I’m going to do something stupid or have to worry if I have a flashback or anxiety attack you aren’t going to get sick of me. Because you understand.”

Peter’s eyes were watering and Tony’s were looking rather shiny also, the older man tangled one hand in Peter’s dark curls and they shuffled a bit so they were laying curled together, “I’d never get sick of you sweetheart. Don’t cry.”

Peter sniffled a bit and pressed a kiss to the older man’s forehead, “I love you Tony.”

“I love you too, baby.”

They lay curled together in silence peppered with soft kisses and soft touches and comforting words and murmurs. The lights were low and for the first time in months both of them felt comfortable and like they were healing. Sometimes you had to let your walls down and accept the help offered. Only then healing can begin.


End file.
